


Konoha's Sublime Green Tree of Prey

by JKirin



Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Swap, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Gen, Iruka Week, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: How do I even write a summary for this? 🤣 🤣 🤣 Read the title – make a guess LOL***For the Iruka Week Day 6 prompt - Jutsu Gone WrongFor the Umino Hours Drabble Challenge
Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Konoha's Sublime Green Tree of Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/gifts), [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



> Nina, Hades, I blame you for this xD

"There You Are!!" Wide-eyed, Iruka saw Tenzō clasp Gai in his arms and plant kisses on tan cheeks as rivers of tears flowed down his own. "My Temple of YOUTH!" Noticing the unkempt hair, Tenzō broke down in earth-shattering sobs, his face buried in the flack jacket that replaced the jumpsuit.

"It's all your fault!" Iruka growled at Kakashi, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

After Iruka undid the justu, Tenzō didn't speak to him for a month, only stopping by the mission desk to drop off reports and heaps of glitter that he kept finding in his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that someone, somewhere writes a 10K fic about this but for now – this 100w drabble 🤣 The idea of Gai/Tenz body swap originally came from Nina with Hades pouring oil to the fire, lol Gotta love discord shenanigans! If you want to join our Tenzo's Cabin Discord Server, follow [this link](https://tenzoscabin.tumblr.com/post/633593713011146752/join-the-tenz%C5%8Ds-cabin-discord-server)


End file.
